Kenpachi Zaraki Fights
by Ceri Dragonelle
Summary: This is a collection of musings on what would happen if Kenpachi Zaraki fought characters from other series. I am taking suggestions.
1. Introduction

Kenpachi Zaraki Fights

I do not own Bleach or any of the others characters or powers I use in this story.

"Tch. This is boring." Kenpachi complained as he went looking for a hollow to slaughter. He had been sent to the world of the living on a three month "mission", but he was pretty sure it was just a punishment for the destruction he caused during his last fight. He had not even been allowed to bring Yachiru with him.

Kenpachi was broken out of his brooding by the feel of an unusually strong spiritual force. He grinned at the chance of fighting a powerful opponent and heade in the direction of the spiritual pressure.


	2. Sesshomaru

Sesshomaru

I do not own Inuyasha or Bleach.

Sesshomaru looked up as he felt a strong aura heading towards him at a high speed. The aura seemed very hostile and bloodthirsty. It was also much stronger than the trash that normally came to challenge him. He stood up, hoping that this opponent would be at least mildly interesting.

A scarred man with bells in his hair burst into the clearing not moments after Sesshomaru stood up. He was yelling what appeared to be a battle cry as he charged at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru parried the first blow easily and launched an attack of his own. The man block expertly and Sesshomaru resigned himself to a long battle.

POV change

Kenpachi limped away from the battle happy. He had fought in a nice long battle against a worthy opponent. It was the most fun he had in months. His opponent had even managed to survive so maybe he could fight him again later. His grin slipped from his face when remembered that he still had several months left in the world of the living. At least he had gotten one challenging fight from this mess.

AN: Please give me suggestions for other people for him to fight.


	3. Hidan

Hidan

I do not own Bleach or Naruto.

Hidan just barely dodged out of the way of a sword that came at him out of nowhere. He looked up at his attacker and saw someone even taller than Kakuzu with really weird hair.

"What the-", was all Hidan had a chance to say before the man was on top of him.

Several hours had past, and Hidan could honestly say that he was enjoying this fight immensely. His opponent was strong, and had caused him many injuries. Jashin-sama would be pleased.

Hidan finally decided that it was time to do his ritual. He had everything set up and was about to drink his opponents blood.

POV change

Kenpachi saw his opponent move to lick the blood off his scythe and decided to back off for a minute and see what happened. His enemy took on the appearance of a skeleton and stared laughing insanely. Kenpachi grinned, he liked the sound of that laugh.

Kenpachi went in to attack, but frowned when his opponent stabbed himself before he could get to him. He felt a spiritual attack rush in at him, but it was repelled by his own spiritual pressure. Kenpachi sighed, it looked like this opponent wasn't as great as thought. 'Oh well' Kenpachi thought as he beheaded his foe 'at least he was fun to fight before he started using pansy moves.'

Kenpachi then proceeded to walk away, ignoring the head that was screaming obscenities at him as he left.

AN: Please give me more ideas of people for Kenpachi to encounter.


	4. Megatron

Megatron

I do not own Bleach or Transformers.

Megatron looked up when he felt something crash into him. Glancing around he saw that it was a fleshling that was somehow flying. It seemed to be trying to threaten him with some sort of metal stick. It was of no consequence, the human would be easy enough to crush. The fleshling was now rushing at his head, fool that small stick was not not going to be able to h-

POV change

That was way to easy. That big metal thing may have looked tough, but it was disappointingly easy to defeat. That fight was no fun at all.

AN: This was for Storyteller 36. I hope you liked it. Feel free to send in more ideas.


	5. Elminster

Elminster

I do not own Bleach, Elminster, Lloth, or the Forgotten Realms.

The old mage looked up as he felt someone breach his wards. This could not be good. He cast a spell to inform him of the nature of the creature that had gotten through his wards. He was shocked at the result. Slowly a smile began to slip across his face. He knew just the spell for this.

POV change

Kenpachi looked around in shock, wondering what had just happened. One minute he had been charging at an old man who merely waved his had and said something, the next he was in this strange place. He was being attacked on all sides by these strange creatures that reminded him of spiders. They were going on about someone named Lloth, whoever that was. Oh well, at least they were stronger than the hollows he had been fighting recently. He smiled a feral grin as he cut down his current opponent. Yes, this truly was a great improvement.

AN: In case you are wondering, yes Elminster did indeed send Kenpachi to Lloth's level of the Abyss. Remember to send in suggestions.


End file.
